Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning device comprising at least one air distribution channel having one downstream end, and at least one air diffusion element placed at one said downstream end, in order to diffuse the air in the vehicle passenger compartment.
(2) Description of Related Art
Usually, air is diffused in the vehicle passenger compartment via a plurality of nozzles. These systems have drawbacks: they cause currents of air and poor distribution of temperature in the passenger compartment, which adversely affects the comfort of the passengers.
To overcome this problem, a known solution consists in diffusing the air through a porous surface, which extends over the dashboard. These porous surfaces are generally obtained by providing a large number of small holes perforated through a surface impermeable to air, as mentioned in French Patent Application FR 2 074 471 and in British Patent GB 1 040 469.
In the known devices, the porous surfaces are either too porous, in which case the flow of air in the air diffusion nozzles associated with the diffusion is too great, or insufficiently porous, in which case the pressure drop is too high and the dynamic for controlling the temperature of the passenger compartment is too weak and its effect is not felt in a satisfactory manner by the passengers.
The subject of the present invention is a heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning device which makes it possible to overcome this problem and to obtain regular diffusion of air which provides sufficient temperature control in the passenger compartment while preventing the aforementioned air current phenomena from being caused.
Within this aim, the invention relates to a heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning device comprising at least one air distribution channel having one downstream end, and at least one air diffusion element placed at one said downstream end, characterized in that at least one said air diffusion element, having, for example an area of between 0.02 m2 and 0.5 m2 and preferably between 0.04 m2 and 0.2 m2, comprises a support provided with through-orifices and covered over at least one of its faces with a material having an air resistance of between 10 N.s.mxe2x88x923 and 180 N.s.m xe2x88x923.
Advantageously, said air resistance is less than 80 N.s.mxe2x88x923.
The material may be a textile, especially a multilayered textile.
The textile and the support may advantageously be secured by thermal adhesion.
It is advantageous for the support to be rigid or semirigid.
According to a preferred embodiment, the support is thermoformed.
The support may, for example, be a honeycomb.
The invention also relates to a heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning device comprising at least one air distribution channel having one downstream end, and at least one air diffusion element placed at one said downstream end, characterized in that at least one said air diffusion element, having, for example, an area of between 0.02 m2 and 0.5 m2 and preferably between 0.04 m2 and 0.2 m2, has an air resistance of between 10 N.s.mxe2x88x923 and 180 N.s.mxe2x88x923.
Said air assistance is advantageously less than 80 N.s.mxe2x88x923.
The air diffusion element may in particular comprise a perforated plate, a grid, a cellular open-pore plastic or an alveolar material.
It is advantageous that the air diffusion element comprises at least one textile.
The air diffusion element may comprise a rigid or semirigid support for said textile.
The support may, for example, be a perforated plate.
It is advantageous that the support has an air resistance at least half and preferably at least one 10th that of said textile.
According to a preferred embodiment, the support has through-orifices.
The textile may be woven or non-woven, for example, a velvet.
The textile may be multilayered.